


Ere the Peril Draweth Nigh

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 肖像·Figures and Portraits [7]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Gap Filler, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: 若这危险确已临近，将有一人从奈芙拉斯特前去警告汝；度过烈焰劫毁之后，通过此人，精灵与人类必将生出希望。——《精灵宝钻》
Relationships: Idril Celebrindal/Tuor
Series: 肖像·Figures and Portraits [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/765117





	Ere the Peril Draweth Nigh

**Author's Note:**

> 【声明】Arda与Arda中的一切都属于J.R.R. Tolkien教授；属于我的只有文中的错误。
> 
> 【主要人物】Idril
> 
> 【次要人物】Turgon，Aredhel，Maeglin，Tuor
> 
> 【首发日期】2005年12月

她站在崖边，面对一望无际的大海。海风的气息微带咸涩，山顶白得耀眼的墙垣抹上了夕阳的金黄与殷红，然而四下里不见一个人影，令这温暖的色调也平添了几分沧桑。海天相接处，斑斓的晚霞在肆意起舞，成群的白鸟长声鸣叫着在头顶盘旋。

该回家了。

家，她不由得一叹。Vinyamar，新家……当我们建造它时，可曾想过这个新家却是注定寂寞的？

转过身，她踏上了归途。海水经年累月地冲击着崖壁，涛声永不停息地轰响，然而随着欧鸟的鸣叫渐渐淡去，沿路一反往日的欢乐喧嚣，只剩了空旷寂寥。这并不奇怪，因为Nevrast的绝大多数精灵族人，无论是Noldor还是Sindar，都已出发前往那座群山环抱的隐蔽城市。等明天她父亲带着最后一批随从启程，此地就会绝了人迹往来。

她在岔路口选了通往王宫的小径。脚下天然岩石凿成的台阶一级级延伸向上，凉沁沁的，透着一种鲜活的润泽。族人亲切地唤她“银足”Celebrindal，因为她钟爱足底与大地相触无间的感觉，一向喜欢赤脚行走。他们还说，她继承了母亲的美貌，一头金发犹如Anar般灿烂，令人想起Laurelin的光辉。

她自嘲地笑了。Anar般灿烂，Laurelin的光辉——我何德何能，堪当这样的赞誉？虽贵为王女，其实也只是个年轻的Noldo而已。

她远远就发现王宫大厅正门紧闭，不免生出了好奇：父亲麾下的精灵领主们都已出发，那么此时此刻，里面又会是谁？站在门前，她侧耳聆听，不闻语声，便信手推开了门，然而抬眼一望，却发现里面真的有人。在大殿尽头的王座前，此地另外两位Fingolfin家族的成员并肩而立，这时都回过头来。

“Itaril。”她父亲的声音回荡在幽深的厅堂里，仿佛是发自遥不可及的远方。但Aredhel没有作声。Noldor的白公主倔强地挺立，莫名让人想起海中的礁石，眼中却是晶莹犹存。

没有了装饰和陈设，熟悉的厅堂显得空荡荡的。巨大的石柱肃立左右，恰似两排沉默的卫兵。她走过中间的过道，落脚的轻微响动被这一片寂静放大了，四壁的回声空幻又真切，节奏分明……就像命运的足音。

她悚然一惊。此时此刻，命运似乎不再只是一个空洞的词语，而是真实的存在，压得人无法顺畅呼吸。命运……在你以为它尚未来临的时候，它却悄无声息地紧随而至；而当你凝神想要分辨它模糊的身形，它却又立时消失无踪。蓦然间，她感到一股凉意从脚底直透而上，心底悄然滋长起不安，犹如不经意间遗落野外的种子，一晃就扎根萌芽，长成了参天大树。她摇了摇头，想摆脱这种奇异的感觉，说服自己这是没有理由的。

我们离开是为了一个未来，一个希望尚存的未来。

不知不觉，她出了神。余光瞥见白影一闪，Aredhel悄无声息地与她擦肩而过，向外走去；她脚下一停，就要转身追赶，但终于没有成行。她很清楚，自己并不能安慰这位高傲公主的心。

重新抬头，她望向王座背后的墙壁，反光瞬间令她眯起了双眼。沉落的夕阳这时刚好与一扇开在朝西山墙上的高窗平行，一束光笼罩着精工打造的金属，那些崭新却已沾了沧桑气息的武器和防具，正在金红的余晖中鱼鳞般闪闪发亮。铠甲、头盔、长剑、盾牌——她的目光在醒目的蓝底白翼纹章上一停，那正是Ulmo亲自指定的图案。

……若这危险确已临近，将有一人从Nevrast前去警告汝……汝当在这屋中留下盔甲与宝剑，将来他会找到这副装备……

“谁将是那个人？”

父亲的声音在耳边响起，让她几乎惊跳起来。她仰起头，在那张永远写满王者的骄傲和忧虑的面孔上，第一次读出了惆怅和茫然。

谁将是那个人？

她别过头去，那些词句的回音又一次触动了心底的不安。不，仔细分辨的话，那并不是不安……也许，是期待？

……度过烈焰劫毁之后，通过此人，精灵与人类必将生出希望……

Tirion。

那一刻她以为自己又回到了Tirion。

洁白无瑕的城墙。光滑平整的梯级。优雅美丽的庭院。精致逼真的雕塑。欢乐喧嚣的流水。青葱馥郁的花草。一层又一层，城市在她的赤脚下徐徐铺展开来，每一步都像在一个久违的梦境中行走。熟悉又陌生的体验。近在咫尺又远在天边的辉煌。头顶的天空蓝得澄静，仿佛万古的尘埃都在越过环抱山脉直插云霄的群峰时荡涤一空。Tirion，梦中的Tirion。

一路引领她来到顶层的王宫门前，Turgon停下脚步，回过身来：“国王广场。”

Turgon的身量仅次于那位Doriath的灰精灵之王，Idril早已习惯了对父亲的仰视。王者——望着父亲刚毅的侧影，她不能不由衷感叹这两个字的含义。Fingolfin家族是王者的家族。如今Fingolfin是Noldor的至高王，继承人是随他镇守北境的长子Fingon。她的父亲身为次子，并不承袭至高王权，但在这个城市……这个隐藏的城邦，他倾力创建的王国，他是理所当然的王。

“Itaril，你是否觉得它就像Tirion？”

像吗？不像吗？站在国王广场上极目远眺，终年不化的皑皑白雪在褐色山巅沉默，视野尽头的金色阳光中有黑色的矫健剪影在翱翔。Tirion……这座城市或许真的很像Tirion，但它不在Túna山顶，不在Tirion所在的地方。亘古造化的力量把这片名为Tumladen的谷地与外界的红尘凡世隔绝，然而只要抬头看看天空，就会记起身在何处——在Aman何曾见过这样短暂却炽烈的火焰，虽然不及金圣树Laurelin的光辉纯净，却是诞生于绝望中的希望？

“我会在这里添上Tirion不曾有过的装饰。”Turgon指向王宫大门的两侧，“金银双树的镜像将在我的城里闪光。我的城，将代表尘世之地中Eldar的至上荣耀与辉煌。”

她微笑着点头，疑问却油然而生——Eldar的荣耀和辉煌……可是，为何一定要像Tirion？

既然这么思念那个大海彼岸的世界，当初又何必选择离去？明明可以回头的时候，为何心如烈火，定要把这条路走到底？

在后来那段波澜不惊的岁月里，她经常想起这个问题。那个号称灵魂中设下了火焰的家族，她只怕永远不敢妄言理解——蔑视Valar、发下毒誓、屠戮亲族、背叛血亲……就只为了精灵宝钻，三颗染血的宝石、复仇的象徵，还是为了父辈的血仇，才这样不达目的誓不罢休？或许，就连Fëanor本人也给不出一个完美的答案。

但是Fingolfin家族呢？Finarfin家族呢？其他毅然选择踏上这条流亡之路的人呢？

她问过Glorfindel。乐观豁达的金花领主轻描淡写：“我喜欢这个不那么完美的世界，我这种人留下来也不觉得有压力。”她也问过Ecthelion。沉静如水的涌泉领主从来都不肯多话，这次也不例外：“我只是想。”

她也问过父亲。那时刚刚完工的金银双树初次挺立在王宫门前，美仑美奂，每一片叶子、每一片花瓣都凝结着Gondolin之王的心血。金树Glingal，银树Belthil。她站在父亲身侧，耳中满是族人的同声赞美，自己也禁不住为那份不属红尘凡世的美叹为观止。广场中心的王之喷泉水声潺潺，长笛和竖琴混合的旋律在层层环城里飘荡，时间在此仿佛失去了意义，流逝的岁月似乎就在这座群山环抱的白城里停滞。然而当她无意间望向父亲，看清了父亲的眼神，心却猛然一沉，如堕Helcaraxë的无底冰洋。

她一时想不起曾经在哪里见过相似的表情，偏偏不安得几近惶恐，不得不深深吸了口气，迫使自己镇定。山风吹来，带起了裙裾，衣袂扫过赤裸的双脚，有种奇异的舒适与安慰。突然间她想起来了，那样的眼神，狂热的眼神，沉醉的眼神，迷恋自己造物的眼神。那个家族的火焰仿佛就在眼前冲天而起，恰似Araman天际那片永世难忘的殷红。不等意识到开口，她就听到了自己的声音，突兀，却保持着完美的冷静，与周围的热切格格不入：

“Silmarilli——何不叫它们‘Gondolin的Silmarilli’？”

她感到父亲全身一僵，但只是短短的一瞬而已。Gondolin之王立刻就恢复了常态，然而在离开广场之前，他简短地对她说：“跟我来。”

她服从了。只剩他们父女二人的时候，Turgon注视着她，目光锐利，咄咄逼人：“Itaril，你想说什么？”

我真像人们说的那样明智吗？她不禁在心底叹息。居然会蠢到去有意激怒一位Fingolfin家族的王者？但她仍然扬起了头。父亲，我也是Fingolfin家族的一员，我是您的女儿，也是母亲的女儿——您一定记得，她有Elenwë这样一个名字。

“Atarinya，您想念那座大海彼岸的城市吗？”

那一天，她没能从父亲那里得到一个答案。Gondolin之王凝视了自己的女儿良久，终究还是选择了沉默，一声叹息之后就欲转身离去，反而是她不肯罢休：“那么您的妹妹呢？她当初又为什么选择离开？”

“这个问题，你为什么不去问她自己？”这就是她父亲的回答。

她真的去问了Aredhel Ar-Feiniel，她父亲的妹妹、Noldor的白公主、Gondolin的白公主。她问得单刀直入，得到的说法也直截了当，却毫无意义：

“我不知道。”

“你真不知道？假如你的两位兄长选择留下或回头，你会不会也留下或回头？”她追问道。Aredhel看她一眼，耸了耸肩：“我说不知道，就是不知道。我不是Galadriel，没兴趣让人猜谜。”

从Aredhel那里，这大概就是她能问出的一切了。她诚然不觉得满意，但也不觉得意外。这位一贯为人任性、行事无所顾忌的公主，虽是Fingolfin家族的女儿，却更像Fëanor家族的儿子。

也许……这就是谜底吧？

为了追寻火焰而选择进入长夜，为了曾经闪耀的光明而宁愿暂时忍受黑暗。可这归根结底，又是为了什么？

她想问，但终于没有开口。

……难道就只为有一天能与他再相见？

多年以后，Aredhel执意出城后失踪，二十余年后又出其不意地归来，一系列变故她回想起来历历在目，然而不知为何，她自始至终看着这种种恩怨情仇，就像看着一场戏剧，只不过悲哀的是，戏中的人也有自己。

但那又有什么奇怪？Valar言道，这个世界就是一场Ilúvatar构想的恢宏戏剧。身在戏中，自然无法预知扮演的角色的命运，谁知道说出的每一句话语、做出的每一个选择，究竟会怎样影响最后的结局？

……Noldor的诅咒也终将找上汝……

处死的判决公布时，她并不在场。她曾劝说父亲法外留情，就连Aredhel神智清醒时也这样恳求。她父亲一度松动了态度，然而入夜Aredhel的伤势突然恶化，医者发现刺伤她的短枪淬过毒，救治已晚，回天乏术，一切便再无挽回余地。她没去亲历那个宣告复仇的时刻，因为无论杀戮亲族的理由是如何堂皇正当，以血还血的选择也不能彻底令她信服。是因为她的Vanyar血统吗，因为她没有继承足够的Noldor冲动的热血？但不管怎样，在她看来，还有更重要的事情可做。

是她最后整理了Aredhel的遗容。银色冠冕，如雪白衣，衬出一副失去了生机、却不失任性傲气的容颜，她凝视着逝者，许久无法移开双眼。

父亲，你憎恶那个家族的执拗疯狂、无情无义，但你可曾考虑过她的困境？如今她再也不会与那个家族有所牵扯，可是发生的一切果真符合你的心意？

……背叛将起自萧墙之内，随后将遭火焚之灾……

火焰……

难道，你其实怀疑那“起自萧墙”的背叛和火焚之灾指的正是他们，所以才千方百计阻止她……

她周身泛起了寒意，几乎禁不住发起抖来。房间里分明是天光明亮，刹那间却变得冷逾严冬。她再也不想停留，快步走出门去，迎面却遇到了一个她此刻不愿遇到的人。年轻的精灵像是戴着一个遮去了全部情感的面具，想必刚从处死他父亲的现场归来：“……Lady Idril。”

她礼貌地微一颔首，保持了距离：“Cousin Maeglin。”

她知道，自己的措辞瞬间黯淡了那双黑眼睛中炽烈又危险的火焰。又是火焰……只不过是一种取代了另一种，而这新的一种，又有谁敢说完全了解？

一切都和从前那么相似，好像什么都不曾改变。

然而大风中猎猎作响的银蓝旗帜上，不再只有Gondolin的日月红心。象征着至高王权的星辰王旗落寞地飘扬，阳光下金色的八芒火焰显得格外刺眼。

……Noldor的诅咒也终将找上汝……

“他死了。”

她回过头，看到她的表弟就站在左近，肩头裹着绷带。本来就因童年不见阳光而异常白皙的皮肤，如今由于失血，愈发显得苍白。

“很多人都死了。”她淡然答道。手上还残留着不知从谁的伤口流出的血，死亡的气息在空气中萦绕不去，滞重又压抑。NirnaethArnoediad，无尽的眼泪……Fingon战死，Maedhros惨败，若不是靠着那些凡人的牺牲——Hador家族的凡人——Gondolin的军队很可能也难逃厄运。死了，那么多人都死了……背叛与谎言夹击之下，Eldar的辉煌与荣耀无异于笑谈空想，雄心和信念刹那间分崩离析。

“你知道我说的是谁。”他愠怒起来，“你不想知道他是怎样死的？你不想知道他死前说了什么？”

“如果你想告诉我，我就不必问。”她不无倦意地答道，“如果你不想告诉我，我问也无济于事。”直到此刻，她才转过身，正视对方，“所以你看，我为什么要问？”

她知道这些话激怒了他。身在漩涡的中心，她又怎能不懂Maeglin心中所想。而这么多年来，种种旁敲侧击的试探、处心积虑的接近和徒劳无功的掩饰，更是把她的怀疑敲定成了铁一般的事实。

而那是她不能给他的。更何况，即使她能，她也不愿。

所以她转过身正视他，微扬起头，骄傲而决绝。如果他想看到她的悲伤和软弱，那么她的悲伤和软弱就决不能给他看。

他们对峙了片刻，是他不甘地移开了目光，她金发的光泽仿佛灼疼了他的眼睛。“那个凡人，”他近乎咬牙切齿，“他肯定是死了。”

“哦？”她轻挑眉尖，“这么说你并不确切知道？”

“他死了！”他陡然提高了声音，“你知道他最后说什么？他说：‘王上，在死亡的凝视下，且容我向您这么说：虽然我们在此永别，我再不能见到您的洁白城墙，但从你我之中必要升起一颗新星。’狂妄，不是么？他明知自己会死在那个战场上，新星？在死亡的凝视下，凡人的软弱只会滋长幻觉罢了！”

他后来怎么说，她全没有留心。记忆中那个凡人少年的形象仍然清晰，比兄长高，沉稳成熟却万万不及：“我是Huor，Dor-lómin的Hador家族的Galdor之子。”

Valar在上，她那时是怎样松了一口气啊。他不是来自Nevrast，所以他不可能是那个人。就连Amon Gwareth山顶的阳光都显得温暖了许多也明亮了许多，她仰起脸庞闭上眼睛，几欲忘却自己身在何处。

鹰王Thorondor将他们送走之后，Maeglin找到了她——她知道，是他找到了她，而不是表面上的偶遇——幽深的眼底，熟悉的火焰在燃烧：“Idril，是你劝说王，允许那两个人类离去！他们本该一辈子留在这里——”

回忆戛然而止，金发蓝眼的人类自眼前淡去，取而代之的是黑发黑眼的精灵，依旧一脸激动和怒火。她忽然觉得他有些可悲，不由得半是怜悯半是无奈地对他一笑，而她的笑容令他即刻失神，不由得咽下了尚未出口的恶意言辞。

“Maeglin，谢谢你的消息。”她回身就走，不愿再与他纠缠下去。

“Idril……”

他的声音从她背后传来，竟是充满了深深的绝望。然而她丝毫不为所动。比起一片喜乐祥和的Aman，这是一个变化多端、动荡不定的世界，选择流亡尘世的Noldor，早就该有世事无常的觉悟。但究竟什么才是她注定要扮演的角色？纵使她有Eldar的远见和卓尔不群的智慧，未来仍然云遮雾罩。

……Noldor的诅咒也终将找上汝……

直到那一天清晨，清亮的号声从环抱山脉秘道出口的方向传来，当白城的城墙上响起应答时，她正一如既往，赤足踱过茵茵绿草。

她坐在父亲的王座边，不无惊异地瞪着台阶下的人影。她曾经在哪里见过这个凡人吗？然而转念间她就意识到，她见过的并不是这个人。似曾相识的金发蓝眼，分明是多年前另一个稚气未脱的凡人少年的镜像，而那套曾在落日余晖中闪耀的铠甲……恍惚间她似乎回到了另一个世界，仿佛又一次站在Taras山顶向西眺望。多年前Vinyamar微带咸涩的海风轻抚着她的脸庞，海天相接处，斑斓的晚霞在肆意起舞，成群的白鸟长声鸣叫着在头顶盘旋……

她站了起来，敏捷又优雅。那个凡人抬头时，她发现他眼睛的颜色恰似冬日的晴空。

“Lady——”

“Idril。”她替他说完，展颜一笑。她的笑颜犹如阳光，刹那间照亮了先前被宿命的沉重气息笼罩的殿堂。风尘仆仆的凡人青年愣了片刻，才意识到自己在呆呆地凝视这位美得超乎想像的精灵公主，脸上一红，急忙低头，跃入眼帘的却恰好是她白皙的赤脚。而她把他慌乱的窘态尽收眼底，不由自主地弯了嘴角。

侧面两道锐利的视线射来，阴沉而激烈，她能真切感到那灼人的温度。然而她几不可察地一缩，便反抗地扬起了头，知道自己看起来一定像极了当年的Aredhel，骄傲又叛逆，如同一团燃烧的火。

一团燃烧的火——你们叫我Gondolin的Anar，说不定这才是真正的含义。

她轻笑着想道。

我不知道我是不是继承了母亲那一族的明智。其实很可能我继承父亲这一族的冲动更多。

可那真的重要吗？

……若这危险确已临近，将有一人从Nevrast前去警告汝……

这个人就是从那里来。

……度过烈焰劫毁之后，通过他，精灵与人类必将生出希望……

（完）


End file.
